


A Collection of Fluff

by Writerwithagoal



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: M/M, Massage, Mini Drabble, Tumblr Prompt, ask drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 11:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerwithagoal/pseuds/Writerwithagoal
Summary: A collection of adorable mini drabbles from my  tumblr. Queliot only here.





	1. Massage

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was "I could give you a massage.

Eliot was sitting at the royal council table going over agriculture reports for Margo and Fen. He went to stand up and groaned. He was twenty-eight, to young for his back to hurt from sitting at a table for seven hours. Rolling his neck he looked down at the reports and the knowledge he’d garnered. 

Fillory was doing much better and from his projections the food and grain stores should be back to full in another year. Barring any famines, or droughts Fillory was running really well. Between Magic being back to normal and farmers who had taken to nonmagical farming they were probably actually a head of the game. Still it was better to be safe than sorry. His mom had taught him that back in Indiana. 

“You okay El?” Q was standing behind him. 

“Me? Yea I’m just a little stiff, to much time going over agro-reports,” Eliot said, offering Quentin a small smile. 

““ _Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?_ ” Was Quentin blushing?

“Ah Q as much as I’d love a massage from you. I’m not sure my thoughts about what that would entail line up with yours.” 

“Oh you mean like a happy ending after?” Now Eliot knew Q was blushing. 

Sliding closer to Q Eliot wrapped an arm around Q’s waist looking down at his very own super-nerd. “Would you give me a happy ending?”

Quentin flushed harder and bit his lip looking at Eliot trying to tell if he was being mocked. It had been a year since Alice had died and almost a year and a half since the threesome between him, Eliot and Margo. Since then, Margo had taken over as High King dissolving Eliot’s marriage to Fen which Margo had taken in turn.  

“If I thought you’d be happy with just a happy ending then absolutely,” Quentin finally said, finding his voice. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Eliot teased, furrowing his brow looking down at Quentin. 

“I just-I mean we both know that if you had sex with me sober, you’d fall hopelessly in love with me.” He was trying so hard to appear suave and confident wrapping both arms around Eliot and looking up at the former High King turned King of agriculture. 

“You think that sex with you is that good?” Eliot asked, his memories of the threesome were fuzzy at best but he would have remembered if it had been that good. 

“I know so King Eliot,” Quentin teased, leaning up to kiss his cheek and pulled away. Walking out of the council chamber he covered his face feeling way to hot and bothered. He couldn’t believe he’d just done that omg how did people do things like that regularly. 

“Q-wait hold on, come back,” Eliot raced after him. Was Quentin offering himself to Eliot. 

“El I uh have a meeting with Fen-” Quentin stammered, before took off running down the hallway. Eliot was now very confused. 

 

“El did you break Coldwater?” Margo asked, Eliot was drinking and laying on the floor his back still really hurt. “Why the fuck are you on the ground?”

“I threw my back out, I’m an old man Bambi. No I didn’t break Q, he might have broken me though,” Eliot said, throwing his arm over his face. 

“Get the fuck off the floor of my Throne Room,” Margo snapped, kicking at Eliot. “Q has been sitting in the same spire looking at the same page in Fillory mumbling about cocking something up for an hour. Raf is worried he’s possessed.” 

Sitting up Eliot looked at Margo blinking like she’d just spoken Spanish instead of English. “What?” 

“Go fix him Eliot and maybe don’t completely fuck it up this time,” Margo said, rolling her eyes as Eliot took off running his wine left on the floor. What was she his maid?

“Quentin Coldwater I demand a massage,” Eliot said, looking down at his friend and occasional crush. 

“Eliot, isn’t there anyone else you can flirt with?” Quentin asked, looking up at him from his spot in the crystal. 

“Probably, but no one else flirts back with me and teases me about his sexual prowess like you do, also I want you Q,” Eliot said, slowly sliding down the wall to sit next to his personal nerd. 

“Really? You want me? Maladjusted Quentin Coldwater?” Quentin scoffed, avoiding Eliot’s gaze. 

“Hey no other man has ever told me that I’m going to fall in love with him from a Happy Ending,” Eliot admitted, sitting next to Q. “Seriously though Quentin, my back hurts like a mother fucker.”

“Alright, lets go get you limbered up old man,” Quentin sighed, standing and holding out a hand for Eliot. 

“You going to give me a happy ending?” Eliot teased. 

“Only if you return the favor Waugh.”

“Deal.”


	2. Coffee and Dressing

Quentin Coldwater was not the snazziest dresser, nor was he what most would consider a head turner. He blended, it was his own superpower. Being able to slip by unnoticed by almost everyone around him.  How he’d attracted the attention of one Eliot Waugh was something he’d never understand. 

So as he stood in Margo’s room letting her throw clothes at him in a vain attempt to dress properly for a coffee date with Eliot he bit his lip. Julia would have found him a proper but simple outfit that made him feel confident but also still in his vein of clothing choices. 

Margo was not Julia. Margo had already gone through five outfits and honestly he was worried she was about to murder him. “Margo you okay?”

 _“I can’t believe you talked me into this.”_  Margo snapped, hands on her hips looking at him. 

“You offered, I just said Eliot had asked me to coffee,” Quentin pointed out. 

“Oh fuck you Cockwater. Here try this.” Margo hit him with a pile of clothes. 

“Are you just dressing me in his clothes now?” Quentin asked, after he’d pulled the outfit on. 

“Well your clothes are extremely lacking Q and apparently we don’t have time to go shopping, so yes. I am.”

Quentin shook his head stripping back down to his boxers and grabbing his jeans. “I’m going to wear a black button up over my jeans and pull my hair back okay Margo.”

“Ugh fine. I guess that will be adequate. Go Mama needs an Ambien and a bottle of wine.”

Quentin shook his head and walked out towards his own room. After dressing himself and grabbing his least offensive coat he headed out to the portal at the base of campus. Eliot was sitting by the portal looking bored. 

“Sorry I’m late, I let Margo try and dress me for this.”

“Clearly Bambi couldn’t mess with the nerdfection that is Quentin Coldwater,” Eliot said, snuffing out his cigarette and straightening to his full height. Quentin flushed and shook his head. 

“You’re teasing me.”

“Yes because you’re so damn adorable when I do.”

Quentin took Eliot’s hand and leaned up to gently kiss him. “She’s never going to help me ever again.”

Eliot wrapped his free arm around Quentin and deepened the kiss before pulling away and smiling down at his boyfriend of two weeks. Margo had convinced Eliot to actually ask out his first year boy. Turns out Q hadn’t been as straight as they’d assumed. 

“Bambi is many things, but dearheart you probably asked the wrong person for help,” Eliot said, leading them into the coffee shop in the West Village that the portal opened up too. Quentin shrugged and let Eliot lead him into the hipster coffee shop. 

Sometimes a simple coffee date and a bit of magic made for a great date. 


	3. Pregnant?

Eliot stopped in his tracks. The loft was dark, which wouldn’t be an issue except Quentin didn’t like the dark. Eliot knew this. Had gently teased him about always keeping a candle lit in Fillory. Since he was house sitting for Kady and Julia it didn’t make sense that there wasn’t at least one lamp on. 

“Q?” he called out looking around the empty loft. The girls had gone for a girls trip somewhere and they’d even included Fen. Which meant that Josh was watching over Fillory. Margo had apparently threatened Raf and Tick that if High King Fen came back to a stoned council they’d regret their lives. 

When he didn’t get an answer he closed and reapplied the wards to the loft before venturing further into the loft. Quentin wasn’t in the main living area or the kitchen. Walking through the loft he stopped short at a very not good, very bad sight. Quentin laying in the dark. 

“Quentin?” he asked, moving slowly into the dark bedroom turning the light on  blinking. His boyfriend was curled in a ball. Something was laying on the bed next to him and cooing. 

“Did we get a pet?” Eliot asked, moving into the room as Quentin still hadn’t answered. 

“Hmm oh Eliot, no  _we’re pregnant_?” Quentin said stretching out and sitting up to look at his boyfriend. 

“I’m sorry we’re what?” 

“Well we aren’t physically pregnant, but Poppy apparently couldn’t handle being a parent and left her child on the doorstep,” Quentin admitted, the soft reddish brown hair sticking up from the infant’s head. 

“We have a baby?” Eliot asked, sitting on the bed next to his partner of two months looking down into the face of someone who was very much not theirs but it felt right. For them to have a child again. 

“For the time being.” Quentin said, rocking the baby in his arms as the little fella babbled and bubbled in his arms. 

“He’s so small, and so talkative,” Eliot said, resting his head on Q’s shoulder. “Do you remember how excitable Teddy got when he was a baby?”

“I can’t forget it.” Quentin admitted looking from the baby in his arms to Eliot on his shoulder. “Are we ready for a baby?”

Eliot was playing with the baby gently cooing at him and just smiled up at Quentin. “I think that we made a brilliant man out of Teddy. We’ll be fine.” 

Quentin grinned at Eliot and then looked back down at the baby boy in his arms. “I want to raise him El.”

“Proof of Concept Coldwater. Proof of Concept.”

Quentin leaned down and kissed first the baby’s head and then Eliot. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> childoftimeandmagic on tumblr


	4. Peaches and Plums

Quentin was not laughing. In fact he was doing his darnedest to appear as unaffected by the happenings around him as possible. In a decade of marriage and fifteen years with Callie he was positive that Eliot and her had never had an actual shout and scream fight. Who was he to stop progress. 

Yet as he sat in his kitchen watching the love of his life and his daughter going at it in front of him. He was actually wishing he’d gone to  Callie was twenty-one now and she was just as opinionated and stubborn as she could be. What with Kady, Fen, Julia and of course Auntie Margo helping them to raise her over the last fifteen years. 

“Callie Coldwater-Waugh you are absolutely not going to be moving across the globe for a school project,” Eliot snapped, pulling his glasses off and glaring at his daughter. 

“Dad I’m a graduate student in sustainable agriculture, which you taught me about,” Callie shot back, hands on her hips. She had a point, without intending too Eliot had passed his secret passion for gardening and farming on to their daughter. 

Now she was the youngest graduate student in the Masters Program at Columbia. Hiding his smirk behind his mug of coffee he leaned back in his chair. Quentin had to admit that she was probably the person most equipped to move to rural Sudan for this project. Between Julia, and Kady teaching her to kickbox and self-defense. Fen had taught her how to sword fight and Margo with Kady’s input had taught her battle magic. 

“You could complete your masters thesis here in the US or in Fillory. There is zero reason to go to a war torn disease infested region of the world.” Eliot said, eyes flashing his glasses back in place. Quentin beat back a groan as he realized that they’d both dug their heels in. 

“Dad I’m going, Daddy even thinks it’s a good idea and supports me! Why don’t you want me to be the best at this?! Darfur just had it’s fifth major famine in as many years. It’s time to see how best to help them by using their own ideas and knowledge, instead of just deciding as white folks donating aid and food will fix it.” Callie shouted, the look of hurt and betrayal on Eliot’s face as their daughter dragged him into this fight roused Quentin from his position as neutral voyeur. 

“Callie darling, don’t you have your interview for Brakebills in twenty minutes?” Quentin piped up, finally stepping into the metaphorical ring. Standing he wrapped his arms around Eliot’s waist resting his head on Eliot’s shoulder. 

“Oh shit, thanks Daddy. Love you bye!” 

Quentin turned Eliot towards him and took his arms in his hands. “Eliot you know we can’t keep her locked up forever, she’s got my volunteer-tomatoism and your stubbornness.” He rubbed Eliot’s arms gently up and down till Eliot started to calm down. 

“But Sudan? Quentin, she could die there,” Eliot said, dropping his head onto Quentin’s shoulders. Hiding in his husband’s neck. His arms wrapping around the warm sure body of his soulmate. 

“She could die crossing the street, at Brakebills, in Fillory, visiting the  _library_ ,” Quentin added, hugging Eliot close to him. Eliot deflated slowly pulling back to look at Quentin. 

“Are you really okay with her choice?”

“I think  _it could be worse_ , she could have told us she’s moving a world away for a boy,” Quentin joked, which caused Eliot to groan and frown again. 

“You know Coldwater your jokes are in poor taste.”

“You love them and me.”

“Peaches and Plums darling. Peaches and Plums.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> childoftimeandmagic on tumblr.

**Author's Note:**

> childoftimeandmagic on tumblr. likes & kudos are nice. reblogs & comments get more work posted faster.


End file.
